El faro
by Rhape
Summary: Michael Kaufmann es un reconocido psicologo que gusta de atender casos extraños e inusuales, y sus nuevos pacientes le darán exactamente lo que busca. Todos los Silent Hill. Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero. Intento de fic serio, humor crudo. Dejen review xD
1. When You're Gone

**Holaaa. ¡Aquí traigo otro fanfic! x3  
Este fic se me ocurrió después de pasarme el Silent Hill Shattered Memories varias veces.**

**Advertencias: humor negro, humor absurdo, malas palabras, connotaciones sexuales, homosexualidad/lesbianismo, y otros temas que se me vayan ocurriendo…**

**Las advertencias de arriba no son nada grave pero son por si acaso xD**

**Aviso:  
Historia semi-alterna.  
Crossover de todos los Silent Hill.  
Lo que esté en Negritas es lo que Kauffman anote acerca de sus pacientes en la libreta de notas.**

**

* * *

**

Michael Kauffman leía atento una serie de informes. Se trataban de los perfiles de los nuevos pacientes. Seis nuevos pacientes, el record de la semana. Y le dio las gracias a Dios de que la sociedad actual estuviese tan podrida que las enfermedades de moda eran las mentales. Sus bolsillos también se lo agradecían.

_- ¿Interrumpo, doc?_ – preguntó con timidez una muchacha pelirroja después de tocar la puerta.

- _No, sólo examinaba historiales_ – cerró una carpeta blanca y la dejó caer sobre su escritorio - _¿Pasa algo? –_

- _Le traje su nuevo horario_ – dijo entregándole un folder amarillo – _Va a tener mucho trabajo de aquí en adelante, ¿no?_ – comentó juguetona – _Con tantos pacientes tal vez ya me pueda dar ese aumento que me prometió –_

- _Ya lo veremos, Lisa. Primero aprende a preparar café y luego hablamos_ – rió y hojeó el horario – _Así que…el primer paciente de hoy es Harry Mason y después su hija Cheryl –_

- _Ah, con que son padre e hija_ – dijo sorprendida – _Ya se me hacía mucha coincidencia que tuviesen el mismo apellido. ¿Qué clase de problemas tendrán para venir a terapia familiar? –_

- _No vienen a terapia familiar_ – dijo, todavía revisando el contenido del folder – _Según sus expedientes, el padre sufre de ansiedad y la hija déficit de atención, por lo que el señor Mason pidió sesiones separadas. No estoy seguro, pero en el caso de la hija me parece que sólo se trata de la adolescencia y falta de guía materna –_

- _Pues esperemos que no sea así, sino se le va un cliente y me quedo sin mi aumento_ – dijo volviendo a su lugar en la recepción.

**Harry Mason. Primera sesión. **

- _Espera aquí, cariño_ – dijo Harry antes de entrar al consultorio.

- _Sí, papá_ – contestó Cheryl poniendose sus audifonos para oír música, quedándose sentada afuera en una silla de la recepción.

- _Buenos días, señor Mason_ – dijo el Dr. Kauffman ofreciéndole una mano como saludo.

- _Bueno días_ – devolvió con un gesto amistoso en el rostro.

- _Pase. Por favor tome asiento _– lo condujo hacia un sofá negro en medio de la habitación.

- _Gracias _– al momento de sentarse no pudo evitar curiosear las paredes llenas de diplomas. Sabía que no se había equivocado al haber llamado a Kauffman para que él atendiera su caso.

- _Cuénteme, Harry… ¿Puedo llamarlo Harry, verdad?_ – preguntó al sentarse en una silla frente al sofá negro.

- _Por supuesto –_

_- ¿A qué se dedica? Sé que es escritor, pero me gustaría que usted me explique más a fondo su trabajo –_

- _Bueno, yo…escribo novelas, novelas de romance_ – recalcó – _No creo que sean muy buenas, pero al público femenino parece gustarles. Mi editor dice que sé cómo piensan las mujeres –_ esto último lo murmuró con pena.

- _Oh, ya veo. Pero no se avergüence de su trabajo, Harry. Ayer estuve leyendo uno de sus libros y la verdad pienso que es muy bueno –_

- _Ah, pues, muchas gracias_ – sonrió abochornado – _Es sólo que pienso que un hombre de mi edad ya no está para escribir novelas a lo "Mujer bonita" pero mi editor insiste en que lo hago bien –_

- _Harry, tengo entendido que es usted padre soltero_ –

- _…Sí, así es. Mi esposa murió hace catorce años, y desde entonces sólo hemos sido Cheryl y yo_ – contestó aún sonriendo, pero notándosele nostalgia en la voz.

- _Debió ser difícil criar de una niña solo –_

_- Lo fue…Pero como le dije antes, entiendo a las mujeres, y creo haberle dado a mi hija una buena educación. Lo realmente difícil fue explicarle su periodo_ –

- _Eso sí que tiene mucho mérito_ – comentó divertido mientras escribía algo en una pequeña libreta de notas que sostenía entre manos – _Harry, yo creo que usted es un hombre responsable, honesto, dedicado a su trabajo, y un buen padre, así que, dígame, ¿por qué vino a mi consultorio? ¿Hay algo que lo molesta? ¿Extraña a su esposa? ¿Se siente un perdedor? ¿Se encierra en el baño a llorar? ¿Los precios bajos de Walmart no lo hacen feliz? –_

- _Nada de eso_ – negó con la cabeza – _Es… Es una tontería lo que voy a decir pero, temo perder a mi hija –_

- **Es inseguro y cursi** – anotó en la libreta – _¿A que se refiere con esto? ¿Acaso anda con malas compañías? ¿Se droga? –_

- _Lo digo de manera literal_ – dio un suspiró y prosiguió – _Hace años llevé a Cheryl a visitar el pueblo de Silent Hill., ¿Lo conoce? –_

- _He oído hablar de él, pero jamás he estado allí. Dicen que es un bello lugar para ir de vacaciones –_

- _Le mintieron_ – dijo cortante – _Ese pueblo tiene algo…Está maldito. No faltaba mucho para llegar allí cuando sufrimos un accidente. No sé cómo pero perdí el control del coche y nos estrellamos, el impacto hizo me golpeara la cabeza contra el volante y me desmayé. Cuando desperté Cheryl simplemente no estaba en su asiento ni afuera del auto. Así que decidí adentrarme a Silent Hill, a ese pueblo olvidado por los años, con la esperanza de encontrarla…-_ afectado, se llevó las manos a la frente apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas – _Temo a que Cheryl pueda volver a perderse. No se imagina la incertidumbre que sentía al no saber nada de ella. Desde entonces no la dejo salir a ningún lado mas que a la escuela, o al centro comercial si va acompañada de amigos. Ella dice que está bien, pero sé que mi miedo le hace daño de alguna forma –_

- _Me parece un miedo justificable_ – dijo Kauffman – _Ha decir verdad, ha dado un gran paso con admitirlo, Harry. Estoy seguro que usted y yo podremos trabajar juntos en ello. Ahora, sígame hablando de su trabajo, por favor. Soy curioso –_

**Cheryl Mason. Primera sesión.**

- _Hola_ – saludó Cheryl sin mucho ánimo sentándose en el sofá negro.

- _Hola, Cheryl. Mi nombre es Michael Kauffman, seré tu psicólogo –_

_- Sí, ya me di cuenta _– contestó quitándose los audífonos.

- _Dime, Cheryl, ¿Te molesta que tu padre te haya traído? –_

_- No es eso…En realidad yo le pedí a mi padre que cada quién tuviera su hora separada con el loquero –_

- _Ah, ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un "loquero"?_ – preguntó simulando sorpresa e indignación.

- _Claro. Usted atiende a locos y enfermos de la mente. Psicólogo…, loquero… ¡es lo mismo! –_ contestó restándole importancia – _Lo que quiero es que me ayude_ –

Kauffman la miró inquisidoramente por un momento. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella era la de una muchacha tierna y tímida, además de que el señor Mason se lo confirmó, pero su comportamiento era todo lo contrario.

–…_Continua –_

_- Verá, es que…tengo un secreto que no me gustaría que mi padre supiera –_

_- ¿Estás embarazada? –_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! No soy ninguna zorra_ – replicó con el ceño fruncido pero realmente sin ofenderse – _Yo…tengo una amiga imaginaria_ –

- **Alucinaciones** – anotó.

- _¿No le dirá a mi padre, verdad? No quiero que piensa que estoy loca… ¿Lo estoy?_ – cuestionó inquietada.

- _Nada de eso, Cheryl. Los amigos imaginarios son algo muy común en los niños, aunque no en una chica de tu edad…, pero igual suele pasar_ – dijo intentando tranquilizarla – _Y no te __preocupes, no le diré nada a tu padre. De hecho, él me paga por guardar sus secretos y los tuyos –_

Cheryl asintió más tranquila aunque parecía angustiada.

- _Pero eso no es todo_ – miró fijamente la puerta y después se volvió hacia Kauffman – _Ella a veces se posesiona de mi cuerpo_ –

- **Posible esquizofrenia**. _¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?_ –

- _Se llama Heather –_ contestó mirando hacia todos lados, como si temiera a invocarla.

_- ¿T__iene aspecto físico o es una voz? –_

_-__ Se parece a mí pero en rubia –_

- **Narcisista**. _¿Por qué dices que se posesiona de ti? _– preguntó interesado. Era la primera vez que le tocaba un caso de doble personalidad.

- _Es por que, cuando estoy en la escuela siempre intento poner atención a las clases pero… Heather me dice que no lo haga, que deberíamos estar en otra parte divirtiéndonos y no gastando el tiempo en estupideces. Yo le digo que no me moleste porque me gusta estudiar. Entonces todo se nubla y, cuando "despierto", estoy sentada en una banca del centro comercial, o en el parque, o en casa… ¡El otro día aparecí en un bar gay! ¿Puede creerlo? Desde entonces una tal Alessa dice ser mi novia…_ – terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

_- ¿Desde cuando ves a Heather? –_

Cheryl reflexionó un momento, intentando recordar.

_- Creo que desde que me perdí en Silent Hill –_

**James Sunderland. Primera sesión.**

- _Doctor_ – llamó Lisa con voz melodiosa – _Llegó el señor Sunderland_ –

- _Hazlo pasar, por favor_ – se levantó de su escritorio y se digirió hacia la puerta para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo paciente – _Buenas tardes, James_ – apretándole la mano como saludo – _¿Puedo tutearte, verdad?_ –

_- Sí, claro. No hay problema_ – James sonrió de manera jovial y enseguida fue a sentarse al sofá negro.

Kauffman lo observó detenidamente un momento. Aquel hombre no tenía pinta de ser un asesino despiadado, no al menos como la oficial Cybil lo hizo parecer.

- _¿Quieres algo de beber?_ – ofreció al tiempo que abría una botella de licor.

- _Umm…Pues…yo quisiera, pero… No, no puedo_ – se disculpó aún sonriendo.

- _Ah, sí. Lo olvidé. Estás bajo palabra_ – dio un trago a su copa y se sentó – _James, somos adultos, así que haré las preguntas directas, sin tabús, ni reparo. Sé que mataste a tu esposa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –_

- _…Eso dicen. Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho –_ replicó tranquilo, sin siquiera inmutarse.

_- Por supuesto_ – dijo como si hubiese cometido una torpeza – _Leí tu declaración en el periódico: "cuando desperté Mary ya estaba muerta". Suena a dialogo de serie policiaca de bajo presupuesto, ¿no lo crees? –_ comentó burlón.

- _Eso fue lo que sucedió_ – dijo, sorprendentemente, todavía de buen humor.

- _¿Sabes por qué estás en mi consultorio, verdad? –_

- _Sí. El jurado me halló culpable e iban a encerrarme en un psiquiátrico, pero usted intervino… ¿Por qué? –_

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa que lo separaba de sus pacientes y entrelazó los dedos.

- _No lo sé… Quizás necesitaba probar algo diferente, un caso que supusiera un verdadero reto. En los últimos años he recibido pacientes con dolencias mundanas; personas que temen a ser despedidos de sus trabajos mal pagados, parejas que se engañan, mujeres mojigatas propensas al suicidio, adolescentes idiotas que juran que Edward Cullen(1) es real…. Soy un hombre curioso que le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas. Además, en cuanto me enteré de tu caso no dudé de tu inocencia –_

_- ¿Usted…me cree?_ – sorprendido.

- _Por supuesto, James. No eres el primer hombre que explota y termina matando a un ser querido. Estoy seguro de que amabas a Mary y que no pretendías asesinarla. Debió ser difícil para ambos cuando ella enfermó. Probablemente dejó de sonreír. Siempre estaba cansada y se enojaba por nada. Era fría contigo y te despreciaba. Pero lo peor, creo yo, es que ella ya no podía satisfacerte como cuando eran novios. ¿Me equivoco en algo? –_

_- Yo…-_

_- No digas nada_ – interrumpió con una mano alzada – _No estamos aquí para juzgarte, de eso ya se encargó la corte. Lo que quiero es que me hables de cómo era tu relación con Mary antes de que se enfermara, empecemos por el día que la conociste –_

James dudó un momento pero terminó por hablar.

- _La conocí hace ocho años, en Silent Hill…-_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Edward Cullen: personaje de Twilight. Vampiro que brilla en la luz (vaya tontería...), by Stephenie Meyer.  
!Abajo el BellaXEdward! !Arriba el JacobXEdward!  
**

**Sugerencias, quejas y preguntas; dejen review n.n**


	2. I Want Love

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap 2.  
Que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

- Doctor, llegó otro paciente – avisó Lisa al tiempo que dejaba pasar a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a la oficina de Kaufmann.

**Henry Townshed. Primera sesión.**

- Buenas tardes – musitó el castaño.

- Buenas tardes. Tú debes ser Henry – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y Kaufmann mostró una sonrisa amigable al darle la mano – Toma asiento, Henry. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. Era más que obvio que el chico era retraído, solitario, y algo desalineado, ese era su problema.

- Bueno, yo...Últimamente he tenido pesadillas –

- ¿Pesadillas, eh? – posó una mano en su barbilla – ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué las tienes? –

- Um... No estoy seguro, pero las pesadillas iniciaron hace un par de semanas, cuando me mudé a mi nuevo apartamento –

- Antes que nada, háblame de tu trabajo. ¿A qué te dedicas? –

- Soy fotógrafo –

- Oh...Una profesión interesante a mi parecer. Se debe tener mucha sensibilidad y paciencia para saber captar la belleza de lo que se fotografía; puedo apostar que tú tienes mucho de eso – Henry sonrió ligeramente, avergonzado – ¿Qué clase de fotógrafo eres? No quiero que me digas que la gente va a ti cuando necesita fotos en sus documentos. Me refiero a tu verdadera pasión, a esos momentos especiales que gustas robar con tu cámara –

El muchacho lo pensó un momento.

- En mi tiempo libre me gusta fotografiar edificios... y a personas sin que éstas se den cuenta – admitió, sintiéndose un poco criminal por violar la privacidad de la gente.

- ¡Ah! Fotos espontáneas. Esas son las mejores. No hay poses ni sonrisas falsas. Las personas son más autenticas cuando creen que nadie las estás mirando – sonrió a Henry con cierta malicia y complicidad – Ahora, ¿qué me decías sobre tu apartamento? –

- Eeh...que las pesadillas comenzaron el día que me mudé ahí –

- **Posible miedo al cambio **– anotó – Ya veo. ¿Acaso tu apartamento te ha dado problemas? ¿Tiene tuberías rotas? ¿Termitas? ¿Los tapices son feos? –

- No. Ha decir verdad es bastante cómodo – contestó con sinceridad – Es pequeño, y casi no entra luz, pero me gusta así. Es sólo que...-

- ¿Es sólo que...? – incitó a que siguiera hablando.

- Umm... no sé si sea mi imaginación o estoy meramente sugestionado pero...creo que hay fantasmas – terminó de decir apenado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó antes de tener que anotar "alucinaciones", igual que a Cheryl, en la libreta.

- Es porque me han sucedido cosas extrañas: A veces oigo que tocan a mi puerta pero cuando abro no hay nadie; las cosas se cambian de lugar, y por las noches escucho ruidos extraños. Además, Richard Braintree, mi vecino del 207, dice que en mi apartamento se suicidó un tal Joseph seis meses antes de que yo llegara, aunque el superintendente dice que es mentira, que en realidad desapareció sin dejar rastros...Realmente a mí me aterra cualquiera de las dos versiones –

- No te culpo. Yo también estaría asustado si supiera que alguien se mató en mi casa – apoyó moralmente y desistió de anotar alucinaciones como síntoma – Háblame de tus vecinos – pidió de repente, curioso. Necesitaba saber si Henry era capaz de interactuar con otro ser humano – ¿Te llevas bien con todos? –

- Ah... Bueno. Como dije antes; llevo pocas semanas en el apartamento, así que no conozco a casi nadie, además no siempre estoy en casa... A veces converso con mi vecina de al lado, Eileen, al regresar del trabajo; me invita a fiestas y esas cosas, pero nunca tengo tiempo – se llevó una mano a la nuca, quizás pensando en más excusas (al menos eso creyó Kaufmann) – Y hay un sujeto... – guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó inquisidoramente. El muchacho parecía estar a punto de ruborizarse.

- B-Bueno... Se llama Walter Sullivan. De alguna manera siempre me topo con él. Es agradable pero algo extraño. Cuando hablamos sólo hace preguntas sobre mí y no dice nada sobre él. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su habitación –

- Seguro que el tipo sólo trata de ser amable... Te diré un pequeño secreto, Henry: Los humanos somos arrogantes, petulantes, narcisistas; nos gusta que nos halaguen, que nos hagan sentir que somos el centro del universo y que todo gira a nuestro entorno. La mejor manera de hacer amigos es dejar que las personas hablen de sí, que se pavoneen un rato hasta que se sientan en confianza, después seguirá nuestro turno de hablar. Suena presuntuoso decirlo así pero suele funcionar... ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? –

- Creo que sí... – dijo, aunque sin entender muy bien el porqué de que el psicólogo le comentara aquello.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó con una sonrisa satisfecha – Quiero que utilices esa técnica. Necesitas amigos –

**Alex Shepherd. Primera sesión.**

- ¿Qué tal, Alex? –

- Bien ¿Y usted? – contestó un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés.

- Bien también. Gracias por preguntar – se sentó y entrelazó los dedos, observando detenidamente al paciente – Alex, tengo entendido que estuviste en un hospital psiquiátrico hace un par de semanas, ¿Puedes decirme por qué? ¿O tengo que releer tu expediente? –

- Lo siento. Yo...No lo recuerdo –

- ¡Oh! Claro. Te trataron con electrochoques, lo había olvidado. Pero no te preocupes. Ya recobrarás la memoria; la pérdida es temporal. Sin embargo, debes tener alguna idea de qué hacías ahí –

- Sí, algo. Mi madre dice que me volví loco después de matar a Joshua –

- Oh, vamos. No seamos dramáticos – pidió restándole gravedad al asunto – No mataste a tu hermano, fue un accidente. Lo que sí no entiendo es porqué tomaste a Joshua y lo llevaste a un lago a mitad de la noche. ¿Crees poder decírmelo? –

- No lo recuerdo – cabeceó quedadamente.

- ¡Ah! Debí imaginarlo – fingió decepción – Bien. Hablemos de tus padres. Dime, ¿cómo era tu relación con ellos antes del accidente? –

- Mala –

- ¿Y ahora? –

- Peor –

- ¿Y con Joshua? –

- .Normal... Éramos buenos hermanos... –

- No te veo muy convencido de ello – comentó con una ceja alzada.

- Es que no lo recuerdo... – cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- **Evitar presionarlo**. Alex – llamó Kaufmann con voz firme – En sí no conozco los hechos, sólo lo que leí en los periódicos, pero en serio quiero creer que la muerte de tu hermano haya sido un accidente, que lo sacaste de la cama para hacerle alguna mala broma que salió mal. Necesito que te concentres y trates de recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche, o no seré capaz de ayudarte –

- ...Lo intentaré –

- ¡Hagamos algo! – sugirió animado – Dejemos a un lado la charla y divirtámonos un rato – del bolsillo interior de su traje sacó una baraja – Juguemos a "Encontrar pares" –

**Travis Grady. Primera sesión.**

- Buenas tardes, doc – saludó un hombre que usaba chaleco estilo cazador a la vez que se quitaba la gorra en señal de buenos modales.

- Buenas tardes, señor Grady – le ofreció una mano que el hombre aceptó con gusto.

- Dígame Travis. Tanta formalidad me hace sentir viejo –

- De acuerdo, Travis – sonrió y se sentó en su silla – Esta mañana hablé con su supervisor y me dijo que usted tiene un grave problema de agresividad ¿Es eso cierto? –

- Inventos suyos – bufó – En la Central sólo buscan una excusa para despedirme y no darme mi merecida jubilación. La gente de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores – se quejó.

- Agredió a un policía – dijo como si necesitara recordárselo.

- ¿Sabe lo que es conducir un camión ocho horas, sin comida, agua, refrigeración y que al llegar a la estación de carga te acusen de mercancía robada? Ese policía me golpeó en primer lugar –

- Entiendo – dijo, pero no muy convencido de su argumento – Ser camionero es un empleo duro pero muy honesto a mi parecer, ¿Por qué decidió trabajar en eso? –

- No fue exactamente una decisión propia – admitió volviéndose a poner su cachucha – Mis padres murieron cuando yo todavía era un niño, y en el orfanato no te dan la mejor educación – comentó con cierta mofa – Mi currículum prácticamente está en blanco –

- En su expediente dice que sus padres se suicidaron –

- Sí. Ellos...estaban mal de la cabeza, desquiciados –

- Estaban enfermos – corrigió con dureza, después regresó a su voz neutral – Así que, básicamente, Travis, usted me está diciendo que no quiere estar aquí y vino sólo por temor a que lo despidieran de su trabajo ¿O me equivoco? –

- Sí, algo así – contestó con simpleza.

- De acuerdo – suspiró impacientado – Usted no es el primer caso de negación que tengo. Su rehabilitación será lenta –

- ¿Rehabilitación? – repitió incrédulo – Yo no estoy enfermo – dijo a la defensiva.

- Está enfermo de Indiferencia – replicó Kaufmann con gravedad – No puede ir por la vida fingiendo que nada le importa, Travis. Lo único que ha conseguido es lastimarse –

- No sé de qué habla – gruñó y cruzó los brazos.

- Sí lo sabe, el problema es que no lo quiere admitir. Al momento de morir sus padres usted se dio cuenta de que ellos lo había dejado completamente solo, a la deriva, entonces buscó un trabajo que lo alejara de la civilización; el mundo no lo volvería a dañar si no tenía a quién amar ni alguien que lo dejara solo de nuevo –

- Yo me largo – dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Siéntese – pidió Kaufmann más tranquilo pero aún autoritario – No se vaya, la sesión es de una hora. Aún hay muchas cosas de las que no hemos hablado. Y le ruego disculpe mi imprudencia. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Usted más que nadie debe entender que el trabajo es muy agotador y que a veces uno se pone irritable – dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera..., aunque en realidad se trataba de la vieja rutina del lobo vestido de cordero.

- Sí. Tiene razón – dijo quedadamente y volvió a sentarse – También tuve un día difícil hoy. Me tocó llevar una carga de ropa a Silent Hill..., en ese pueblo se suicidaron mis padres –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- ¿Cómo vio a los nuevos pacientes, doctor? – preguntó la pelirroja terminando de limpiar su área de trabajo.

- No sabría decirte, Lisa; yo los veo igual de locos a todos – cerró con llave la puerta de su consultorio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso huele a aumento de sueldo! – rió divertida – Aunque, Cheryl Mason y Alex Shepherd me dan algo de pena..., todavía son unos niños – dijo entristecida.

- No les tengas pena a los pacientes. Es antiprofesional – dijo antes de inclinarse a recoger su maletín.

- Pero...-

- La vida es así de injusta. Las criaturas más inocentes siempre son las que se llevan la peor parte. Algún día lo entenderás, Lisa –

- Sí, doctor – asintió con la mirada gacha.

- Nos vemos mañana –

- Hasta mañana, doctor. Cuídese. ¡Y que tenga una buena noche! – se despidió con una sonrisa más alegre.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Reviews:  
O. Z. G: **jaja, gracias por el review ;D**  
ez115fic: **aquí está el segundo cap. Gracias por el review owo**  
Yurika Sparda: **cuando era pequeña también fui alguna vez con una psicóloga, pero ella sí era normal xD...!Y pobre James nada! Él solito se lo busca xD. ¿Ah? ¿Quién es Emmett? Gracias por el review n.n  
**Shad-kun: **jaja. Lo de Alessa y Heather pensé que no iba a gustar y casi lo borro del fic. Qué bueno que no lo hice xD...Y, bueno, en este cap salen otros personajes. Poco a poco iré poniendo la historia de todos. Gracias por el review x3

**Quejas, sugerencias, preguntas; dejen review x3**


	3. Blow Back

**Bueno, ante todo una disculpa por haber tardado...eh... ocho meses en seguir el fic xDu  
Gracias a **Ez116**,**Yurika Sparda**, **Shad-kun SunderKland**, y **TuPaDrE** por los reviews tan geniales que me dejaron y que espero seguir recibiendo..., claro, si es que se acuerdan de mí xD, y también gracias a los que me leen aunque no dejen reviews.**

**Y bueh... acá dejo el capo 3**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Mason. Sesión No. 2**

- _Y así fue cómo murió Firulais_ – terminó de decir Harry con los ojos húmedos y limpiándolos con la manga derecha de su saco –_ Aún recuerdo sus tripas regadas por toda la calle...-_

- _¿Qué edad dijo usted que tenía cuando atropellaron a su perro?_ – preguntó Kaufmann mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta.

_- No recuerdo bien si tenía diez u once años_ –

- _¿Y ha vuelto a tener mascotas desde entonces? –_

- _No_ – contestó con tristeza parecida a la de un niño al que le acababan de negar un caramelo – _Mis padres dicen que me deprimí mucho tras la muerte de Firulais, que lloré como una semana entera, aunque yo realmente no lo recuerdo; así que no quisieron volver a tener animales en casa. Según ellos, no vale la pena llorar por las mascotas_ –

- _¿Es por eso que Cheryl no tiene mascotas?_ –

- _Oh, no, no es por eso. Por supuesto que dejo a Cheryl tener mascotas_ – quiso aclarar – _Cuado ella era pequeña tenía un conejito llamado Robbie. Lo quería mucho pero...-_ se quedó pensativo.

- _¿Sí?_ – curioso ante la pausa.

- _Amanecía muerto –_

_- ¿Cómo...?_ – Kaufmann dejó de escribir en su libreta para mirarlo perplejo – _¿Qué quiere decir con que "amanecía muerto"? –_

_- Eso; que Robbie siempre amanecía muerto_ –

- _No creo estarlo entendiendo, Señor Mason_ –

- _Sí. Disculpe_ – sonrió apenado – _Sucede que cada vez que Robbie moría, yo tenía que ir a la tienda de mascotas a comprar otro conejito para reemplazarlo. No quería que Cheryl sufriera lo mismo que yo con mi perro. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya no pude comprarle más conejos y tuve que decirle que Robbie había escapado. Desde entonces no me ha vuelto a pedir mascotas –_

- _Ah, ya entiendo... ¿Cuántas veces murió Robbie exactamente? –_

_- No sé... quizás unas diez _ –

- _¿Y de qué morían los conejos? ¿Acaso provenían de una camada defectuosa?_ –

- _No creo que se trate de eso, doctor. Verá. Los conejito eran... acuchillados_ -

_- ¿A-acuchillados...?_ – cuestionó intentando mantener su habitual postura firme, pero aquello sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- _Nunca supe quién fue ni por qué lo hacía. Le comenté esto a varios vecinos para ver si a ellos también les habían matado mascotas, pero todos dijeron que no, y me decían que quizás se trataba de un vándalo que no le gustaban los conejos. ¡Quién sabe!_ – resopló – _A mí sólo recordarlo me da escalofríos. Porque no sólo acuchillaban a los pobres conejos sino que también esparcían su sangre por todo mi jardín. No sé qué clase de enfermo pudo haberles hecho eso... –_

- _Bien. Ya que estamos hablando de traumas, dejemos a un lado a los conejitos y cuénteme algo que le haya sucedido durante su niñez –_

_- ¿En mi niñez?... Umm...Pues no. No recuerdo nada traumático que me haya sucedido de niño –_

_- ¿Seguro?_ – inquirió dudoso – _¿Nada de burlas en el colegio, obesidad, acné, humillación pública, apodos, rechazo social, complejos por alguna parte pequeña de su cuerpo? –_

- _Nop... Aunque en la preparatoria me decían "cuatro ojos" por los lentes, no obstante, nunca lo consideré ofensivo. Y como ya le dije antes, el momento más desagradable de mi vida fue perder a Cheryl en Silent Hill... –_

- _Entonces hablemos de sexo_ – dijo para zanjar el tema anterior. Aún era muy pronto para tratar el trauma principal – _¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales desde que murió su esposa? ¿O es de esos viudos que se reprimen por respeto a su difunta? –_

**Cheryl Mason. Sesión No.2**

- _Y eso fue lo que pasó_ – decía Cheryl con los brazos cruzados, molesta – _¿Ve? Yo no pude haber quemado ese bote de basura, ¡yo estaba en el baño! Aún así la profesora insistía en que me vio a mí encenderlo con un mechero. ¡Vieja loca...! _– bufó –_ ¿Algo más que desee saber de mi historial delictivo? –_

- _Por ahora nada, así está bien_ – terminó de escribir en su libreta y se volvió hacia la chica – _Cheryl, ¿tienes mascotas? –_

- _No. ¿Por qué? –_

- _¿Alguna vez has tenido? –_

_- Eh... No, creo que no –_

_- ¿Qué hay de Robbie? –_

- _¿Robbie?_ – repitió confundida _– No sé de qué habla_ –

- _¡Qué raro! En la hora pasada, tu padre me dijo que tenías un conejo llamado Robbie –_

_- Umm...ahora que lo menciona, creo haber tenido un conejo... Sí ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Robbie! Era muy lindo y peludito, aunque cada día se veía diferente..._ –

_- Es lo que tienen los conejos_ – dijo de pronto – _Son tan peludos que parece que cambian cuando se les hunde el pelaje –_

- _Sí.., supongo_ – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Kaufmann prefirió dejar el tema. Parecía que la chica en verdad jamás supo sobre los múltiples Robbies, y no quiso ser él quien la traumara por eso.

- _Cheryl, ¿crees que podríamos hablar de Heather? –_

_- Claro. Ya se estaba tardando en preguntar por ella_ – sonrió – _¿Qué quiere saber?_ –

- _¿Cómo es su personalidad? –_

- _Su personalidad... –_ se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, pensativa – _Es rebelde, irrespetuosa, manipuladora, irreverente. Odia estudiar, es perezosa; dice groserías, y le es fácil hablar con otras personas –_

El psicólogo puso especial atención a la última frase. El señor Mason le había dicho que su hija era tímida. Y, aunque en la sesión pasada Cheryl estuvo muy platicadora, un dejo de desesperación resonaba en su vacilante voz, mientras que, ahora, se veía despreocupada, asertiva y con voz firme. Eso no podía ser normal...

- _Ya veo. Me da gusto conocerte..., Heather_ –

La muchacha soltó una carcajada.

- _Pensé que nunca se daría cuenta, doc. Pero debo darle mucho crédito, apenas llevamos 20 minutos hablando y ya me descubrió. En cambio, Harry hasta la fecha no se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia _– dio un suspiro profundo simulando pena – _Él sólo cree que su niñita está pasando por la edad difícil de la adolescencia... ¿Qué ingenuo, no? –_

- _¿Le dices Harry a tu padre?_ – preguntó con cierto tono de amonestación.

_- ¿Mi padre...? _– negó con la cabeza – _No se equivoque, doc. No soy Cheryl, soy Heather, ya lo sabe. Yo ni siquiera conocí a mi padre –_

- _Raro..._ – Kaufmann se llevó una mano al mentón.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – inquirió con brusquedad.

- _Hablas en pasado –_

_- ¡Ah! Eso. ¿Es que aún cree que soy imaginaria?_ –

_- No lo sé. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Eres imaginaria? –_

Heather rió divertida.

- _Eso dígamelo usted_ – dijo, y lanzó una mirada burlesca antes de cerrar los ojos –_ ¿Dr. Kaufmann? _– preguntó Cheryl al recobrar la conciencia.

**Travis Grady. Sesión No.3**

- _Así que hoy estuvo en Silent Hill_ – decía Kaufmann con la libreta en mano.

- _Sí. Lo peor es que siempre que regreso a ese lugar me entran unos escalofríos..._ – contestó Travis con desgane.

- _¿Le hace recordar a sus padres? –_

- _Sí, un poco_ – admitió sin mucho problema, pero Kaufmann supo que ello no era lo que le inquietaba – _Pero eso no es lo que me estremece –_

- _¿Oh? Entonces, ¿a qué sé debe?_ – cuestionó curioso. ¿Qué era aquello que le incomodaba más que recordar a sus padres muertos?

_- Es sobre algo que me pasó allí... hace 7 años_ –

- _Continúe_ – pidió amable.

_- Ah_ – suspiró – _Sólo recordarlo se me revuelve el estómago_ – se pasó una mano por la cara hasta su frente – _Resulta que..._ - comenzó a contar – _hace siete años llevé una carga, no me recuerdo de qué, a Silent Hill. Recuerdo que ese día el cielo estaba nublado, muy nublado, incluso parecía de noche. Yo seguía la ruta por la que siempre me voy sin ninguna novedad hasta que... –_

- _¿Hasta qué...? –_

Travis se frotó las manos y se le humedecieron los ojos.

- _Una...una chica desfigurada corrió a la calle, justo delante de mi camión_ –

- _¿Una chica...desfigurada?_ – genial, la segunda historia aterradora del día... Hoy sí que era un día interesante.

- _Sí _– cabeceó – _Por suerte pude frenar a tiempo y no la arrollé_. _Me bajé enseguida del camión y entonces la vi mejor. Estaba quemada. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado_, _¡desde la cabeza hasta los pies! N-no sé qué clase de monstruo pudo haberle hecho eso a esa pobre chiquilla... –_ cerró los ojos unos segundos y después continuó – _Para tratar de mantenerla conciente le hice un montón de preguntas, pero ella sólo respondió su nombre. Lo único que pude hacer por ella fue llevarla al hospital Alchemilla y que los doctores pudieran calmaran su dolor. A los pocos días murió –_

- _¿Cuál era el nombre de la niña? –_

_- Creo que era Alessa... Alessa Gillespie –_

_- ¿Y quién la quemó? –_

- _No lo sé... La policía nunca encontró al criminal. Pero hallaron una casa quemándose cerca de la carretera donde la recogí. Es seguro que ella estuviera allí cuando se inició el fuego. Yo... no pude salvarla –_

_- No se culpe, Travis. Hizo todo lo que pudo por Alessa –_

_- Es que... Ella era sólo una niña ¡Tenía 10 años! Le faltó toda una vida por vivir... –_

_- Deje esos pensamientos oscuros que de nada le ayudan. Eso sucedió hace siete años, y ahí es donde debe quedarse: hace siete años –_

**Ángela Orosco. Terapia reanudada. Sesión No. 13**

**- **_No creí verte de nuevo por aquí, Ángela_ – comentó Kaufmann haciéndose el sorprendido.

- _Yo tampoco esperaba volver, doctor_ – dijo cabizbaja una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color – _Sucede que... las alucinaciones volvieron_ –

- _Entiendo... –_ lo anotó en su libreta _– ¿Son las mismas alucinaciones donde aparecen tu padre? –_

_- Sí... –_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que hace en ellas? –_

- _Él..._ _él intenta tocarme..., como cuando era pequeña_ – contestó un poco incomodada.

_- Ángela, ¿sigues tomando las pastillas que te recetó tu psiquiatra?_ –

_- ¡S-sí! Sí, por supuesto, doctor. Siempre sigo la receta al pie de la letra –_

- _Entonces tendré que enviarle una nota a tu psiquiatra diciéndole lo idiota que es y que debería cambiarte la medicación que ya no te sirven la que tienes –_

- _¿Es decir que las pastillas ya no funcionan conmigo...? ¿Por eso que las alucinaciones regresaron? –_ cuestionó esperanzada, temía ser ella la que hubiese recaído por débil.

- _Eso es lo que creo. Aunque hay posibilidades de que sea a causa de otros factores. Dime, Ángela, ¿últimamente has estado sometida a mucho estrés? –_

- _Podría decirse_ – asintió quedadamente – _El lunes pasado me despidieron de mi trabajo; el miércoles descubrí a mi ex-novio teniendo sexo con mi ya no mejor amiga; el sábado mi gato escapó de casa, y ayer me perdí un episodio de Grey's Anatomy –_

- _Pues sí que has tenido una semana... difícil –_

_- Sí. Lo raro es que eso no es lo que me hace sentir mal_ –

_- ¿Cómo es eso? –_

- _Bien. Recuerdo que una vez usted me dijo que intentara ver el lado positivo de las cosas, y así lo hice. Odiaba mi empleo, mi ex- era un cretino, mi gato me provocaba alergia, y Grey's Anatomy no es tan buena serie de TV como parece –_

- _Vaya... eh...me parece muy bien que te lo tomes así, Ángela. Eso me demuestra que hay una importante mejoría en ti. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta si no se trata de nada de lo que me acabas de contar? –_

_- Ah, sí... – _bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, pensativa_ – La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, pero, casualmente, las alucinaciones regresaron después de que mi madre me dijera que, como me quedé sin empleo, deberíamos volver a nuestro pueblo natal... Silent Hill. No sé... nunca me gustó ese lugar –_

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas, preguntas existenciales; dejen reviews.**


	4. Lost in here

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado casi un año en publicar. Por cuestiones técnicas tuve que dejar de escribir durante un tiempo, pues se me borraron varios fanfics que no tenía publicados, incluído este capítulo, y reescribirlos fue bastante trabajoso. Así que...bueno, espero que me sigan leyendo xD**

* * *

**James Sunderland. Sesión 3.**

_- ¿Y cómo has estado, James?_ - saludó Kaufmann luego de darle la mano - _¿La vida bajo vigilancia es buena?_ – cuestionó en plan malicia pero con rostro inocentón.

- _Sí..., algo_ – contestó divertido. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener policías fuera de su casa, además, prefería eso a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en el psiquiátrico.

- _¿Qué hay de la oficial Cybil?, ¿Te tiene muy controlado?_ -

- _¿La oficial Cybil...? _- suspiró – _Es una mujer excepcional, pero algo paranoica -_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_ -

- _Es porque… cada vez que pasa algún pasa algo cerca de los apartamentos enseguida ella sospecha de mí, sin importar si se trata sólo de un perro desaparecido o una cartera robada -_

_- ¡Oh! Eso. Eso es muy normal, James_ – dijo Kaufmann restándole importancia –_ Si fuiste capaz de asesinar a tu esposa con 17 puñaladas en el pecho, serías incluso capaz de robarle su platito de leche a un gatito -_

- _Bueno, viéndolo así..., la oficial Cybil sí que tiene buenas razones para sospechar de mí antes que nadie más -_

- _Me alegro que lo entiendas_ – dijo mientras buscaba sus notas sobre James en la libreta – _Ya es tiempo de empezar la sesión. La última vez que hablamos mencionaste algo acerca de una iglesia alternativa en la que tú y Mary trabajaban por un salario modesto -_

_- Sí... La iglesia de Samael_ - murmuró el rubio con cierta extrañeza, habiendo súbitamente recordado el nombre del dios al que profesaban.

- _Así que la iglesia de Samael... Es un nombre raro para una doctrina. Pero qué importa. No me interesa la religión en lo más mínimo y no sé cuál esté de moda. Por cierto, ¿aún existe la iglesia católica? ¡Es broma! No estoy tan desactualizado _– rió anotando el nuevo dato _– Y dime, ¿de qué se trata esa tal iglesia de Samael? -_

- _Umm, pues, no estoy seguro_ – admitió apenado – _Yo sólo hacía lo que a Mary hiciese feliz. Ella era la que ya estaba muy metida en eso cuando nos conocimos. Lo poco que recuerdo de esa iglesia es que una sacerdotisa decía muchas incoherencias sobre purificar la tierra, quemar a los pecadores y no sé qué más tonterías fanáticas. Mary y su hermana eran muy devotas a esa mujer..._ -

- _Vaya. No sabía que Mary tuviese una hermana -_

- _Sí. María. Son gemelas, es decir, eran…_ – rectificó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

- _¿Y qué tal te llevas con María? ¿Alguna vez la confundiste con Mary?_ - preguntó alzando una ceja en sentido de complicidad, quizás esperando a que James dijese alguna barbaridad.

_- No_ – cabeceó – _A pesar de ser físicamente idénticas sus personalidades eran muy distintas. María era la gemela Alfa, ya sabe, la que siempre manda, y Mary la sumisa -_

- _Déjame adivinar_ – pidió Kaufmann, escondiendo la punta de su bolígrafo – _Si Mary hacía todo lo que su hermana quería, y tú hacías todo lo que Mary hacía, ¿entonces tú y Mary siempre hacían lo María que quería? -_

James miró a un punto muerto en la alfombra unos segundos y lo pensó detenidamente.

- _Sí, creo que sí...De hecho, María es la que era cien por cierto devota a Dahlia, la sacerdotisa de la que le hablaba. Creo que aún va esa iglesia, no estoy seguro. No he hablado con ella desde mi último juicio, cuando me condenaron... -_

- ¿_María alguna vez te ha reprochado la muerte de Mary? -_

_- No, jamás. Ella dice creer en mi inocencia pero…, sé que de igual manera duda de mí. No puedo culparla por eso. Era su hermana... -_ dijo nostálgico, recordando por un momento lo bella que era la sonrisa de su asesinada esposa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Henry Townshed. Sesión 2.**

- _¿Continúas teniendo pesadillas, Henry?_ – preguntó Kaufmann.

- _Sí, pero no tan frecuente como antes_ – contestó el castaño ya sin tanta timidez – _Y, eh…-_

- _Dime_ – pidió al verlo dudar.

_- Hice lo que usted me dijo… Entablé conversaciones con mis vecinos_ –

- _¿Y qué tal fue la cosa?_ – inquirió con verdadero interés, pues rara vez los pacientes le hacían caso cuando aconsejaba. No por nada seguían asistiendo a terapia.

_- Creo que bien_ – sonrió ligeramente – _Algunos me han dejado entrar a sus apartamentos, y otros me invitan a fiestas y reuniones –_

_- Espero que estés aceptando esas invitaciones_ – comentó con cierto tono de amenaza.

- _Eh… Es que no me gustan las fiestas…, y menos si hay alcohol y cigarrillos de por medio_ –

- _Tú ve, Henry, que no te importen los vicios de otros; ellos son los que se pudrirán de enfermedades cuando estén viejos y cansados. En las fiestas siempre uno puede divertirse sobrio si en verdad así lo desea. El alcohol es para los suicidas y depresivos. No te dejes intimidar si alguien te quiere obligar a hacer cosas que no quieres –_

- _D-De acuerdo_ – cabeceó – _Intentaré asistir a las fiestas_ –

- _Muy bien, me alegra oírte decir eso. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de…? ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaba? ¿Walter? –_

_- Eh, ¡sí! Walter_ – respondió enseguida.

- _¿Aún lo ves?_ – preguntó con cierta preocupación, pues le pareció extraño que Henry no le hubiese mencionado primero.

- _S-sí, todavía platicamos de vez en cuando_ – contestó algo nervioso.

- _¿Qué te ha dicho sobre su persona? ¿Ya sabes cuál es el número de su apartamento? –_

_- No, aún no…Pero me comentó que nació en Silent Hill -_

- _Y dime, ¿crees que entre tú y Walter puede haber algo?_ – inquirió intentando esconder la malicia detrás de la pregunta, pero una sonrisita acusadora traicionaba su boca.

Al principio el castaño parecía no entender la pregunta hasta que, un par de segundos después, saltó una chispa de luz que iluminó su cerebro. Inmediatamente después su rostro terminó ruborizado.

- _No sé a qué se refiere_ – anunció, juntando las manos y mirando hacia el piso.

_- Claro que lo sabes, Henry. No me mientas, soy tu psicólogo_ – dijo fingiendo pesar, al tiempo que escribía en la libreta –_**Las pesadillas se deben, probablemente, a causa de una recién descubierta homosexualidad. Como ya mencioné antes: miedo al cambio**_–

Hubo un corto pero incómodo silencio que Kaufmann se dignó a romper con más preguntas.

- _Henry, ¿tu padre era homofóbico? –_

- _¿Eh?_ – sorprendido – _S-sí. ¿Por?_ – contestó aún sin entender por dónde iba el tema.

Pero Kaufmann al menos ya sabía dónde estaba el problema.

**Alex Shepherd. Sesión 3.**

- _Dime qué fue lo que recordaste_ – pidió Kaufmann al muchacho moreno.

_- ¿Seguro, doctor? Pero no creo que se trate de nada importante_ – dijo Alex, dudando seriamente si sus recuerdos vagos podrían servir de algo para la terapia.

_- Claro. Soy todo oído_ – contestó riendo – _Cuéntamelo todo lo que necesites decirme antes de que se te vuelva a olvidar –_

_- De acuerdo…_ - asintió poniéndose más serio – _Ayer en mi cama, cuando intentaba dormir, tuve un 'flash' extraño: Joshua y yo estábamos en el parque de diversiones Likeside en Silent Hill. Pero vi a Joshua más pequeño, quizás él tendría 4 años y yo 10. Joshua me dice que quiere un conejito Robbie pero yo no pude ganarle uno en los juegos y ya no tenía más dinero para seguir intentándolo_ -

_- Espera, ¿dijiste conejito Robbie?_ – cuestionó Kaufmann sin poder disimular su sorpresa. ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes…?

- _Sí. El conejo Robbie era la mascota del parque_ – contestó sin darle mucha importancia, pero luego abrió mucho los ojos – _¡Cierto!…Robbie. Recuerdo que esa cosa me daba miedo. Era extraño…Un conejo rosa manchado de kétchup que parecía más bien sangre. No sé cómo permitieron eso de mascota en una feria para niños –_ ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación mientras sentía escalofríos – _Ah. Como decía_ – siguió contando – _Yo no pude ganar un peluche de Robbie así que Joshua se fue llorando. Mi madre y yo lo buscamos en todo el parque por cosa de horas hasta que un hombre de Seguridad lo encontró, y cuando fuimos al cubículo de Niños perdidos por él, vi que Joshua traía consigo un conejo Robbie. Le pregunté de dónde lo había sacado y él dijo que tirando en el piso, pero, no sé, nunca le creí…-_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Interesante…_ - musitó Kaufmann cuando revisaba sus apuntes.

_- ¿Qué cosa, doctor? –_ pregunto Lisa, curiosa, mientras le servía café.

_- He notado que…_ - se llevó una mano a la barbilla _– mis nuevos pacientes tienen algo en común_ –

- _¿Que están locos?_ – dijo en broma.

- _Aparte de eso… - _rió _– No. Se trata de otra cosa_ –

_- ¿Qué otra cosa tienen en común entonces?_ – cuestionó ahora interesa, pues se dio cuenta que Kaufmann hablaba en serio.

- _Ellos mencionan muy seguido ese pueblo…Silent Hill_ –

_- ¿En serio?_ – sorprendida _- ¿Sabe? Yo nací allí, en Silent Hill –_

- _Cierto, lo había olvidado…_ - comentó pensativo _– Dime, Lisa, ¿qué sabes acerca de una niña llamada Alessa Gillespie? –_

_- ¿A-Alessa Gillespie?_ – tras terminar de pronunciar el nombre, la taza de café que bebía le resbaló de las manos, quebrándose por el impacto _- ¡Aah! ¡Pero qué torpe soy! Doctor, l-lo siento, su alfombra…-_

- _Deja eso. Luego llamo a la tintorería_ – dijo. La reacción de Lisa le hiso saber que su respuesta era más importante que una alfombra mojada – _Háblame sobre Alessa –_

_- S-sí_ – se sentó en la silla cercana a su escritorio – _Yo…recuerdo que cuando era pequeña acompañaba a mi madre a su trabajo de enfermera en el Hospital Alchemilla y…un día, llegó a emergencias una niña completamente quemada. Mi madre me dijo que no la mirara pero…no hice caso y la vi. ¡Fue…fue horrible! _– se abrazó a sí misma _– La niña murió días después… ¿Por qué eso pregunta, doctor? –_

_- Un paciente lo mencionó y quise confirmarlo_ –

_- Ya veo… La verdad es que había olvidado eso, quizás mi mente lo bloqueó_ –

_- Debe ser eso_ – le dio la razón mientras se levantaba del escritorio – _Ya es tarde. Es hora de ir a casa_ –

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, regaños; dejen reviews.**


End file.
